Captured Prize
by Viewfinder17
Summary: Traduction: Akihito se retrouve encore dans les ennuis à cause d'un scoop et qui l'aide sinon notre mafieux prefere: Asami


Auteur : Gryvon

Traduction

Captured Prize

La pluie tombait violemment, s'écrasant contre le trottoir dans un torrent de gouttes hurlant. Takaba Akihito courait et essayait de ne pas laisser la pluie l'écarter plus du trottoir. C'était difficile. Chaque goutte le frappait comme un coup de marteau sur son dos, lentement la pression l'inclinait vers l'asphalte noir.

« Non » Avec son faible souffle, il ouvrit ses yeux grands ouverts, ce qui le contraignait à rester en mouvement même s'il pouvait à peine voir où il allait. Un mur de pluie pleuvait à verse tout autour de lui, tellement lourd qu'il voyait à peine la route en face de lui, mais il pouvait les entendre derrière lui. De fortes voix résonnaient sur les murs de la ruelle, il était tombé bas, les hommes criaient entre eux pendant qu'ils le cherchaient.

Lui aussi entendait quelque chose, juste avant que le coup de feu ne l'atteigne, si brillant que ses yeux nageaient. Ou peut-être quelque chose en était la cause puisque il sentit sa tête s'alourdir et puis soudain il y eu deux traits jaunes dans la chaussée alors qu'il aurait dû n'en avoir qu'un.

Lorsqu' Akihito se réveilla encore c'était une faible lumière et un plafond blanc. Son esprit se sentait léthargique, brumeux et il avait l'impression pendant un moment qu'un peu de pluie s'était infiltré dans sa tête pour peser sur ses pensées. Quelque chose bougeait sur sa tête et il sentait une main fraîche lui toucher doucement le front, plus doux encore que le toucher de sa mère.

D'étranges sons provenant de sa droite attiraient son attention hésitante. « Fé … debout … » En tournant un tout petit peu la tête, Akihito était vaguement capable de distinguer un visage allongé et des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Les images continuaient de se déplacer et étaient flous, il était difficile de savoir exactement qui était cet homme. Il parla encore, le son se brouillait à cause de la pluie qui tombait sur sa tête le rendant incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais il se sentit quand même se détendre, le ton réconfortant et familier même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Renversant son visage sur le côté, il laissa sa joue reposer contre la paume fraîche alors que la pluie la poussé de nouveau.

Un petit gémissement précédait son réveil suivant. Il gardait ses yeux fermés, concentré sur la respiration qui transparaissait à travers la douleur qui vrillait son corps avant même qu'il ne pense au monde en face de lui qui l'entourait. Il y avait des bruissements de mouvements de l'autre côté de la chambre mais il l'ignorait puisque la douleur de son épaule lui faisait tourner la tête. Son monde s'inclinait légèrement comme un poids qui s'établissait à côté de lui, déplaçant le matelas sous lui. Le doux frottement de son pouce contre le tissu doux sous sa main confirmait ses soupçons qu'il était dans un lit, un très confortable et de grande classe à ce qu'il pouvait sentir sous lui.

Un bras se déplaçait sous ses épaules et il cria de douleur alors qu'il était levé. Sa vue se brouillait, l'obscurité se formant aux coins pour l'engloutir tout entier mais il le combattait. Mais s'il ne pouvait aider les petites déchirures qui montaient aux coins de ses yeux, et lorsqu'il lâcha un bref sanglot de douleur le mouvement s'arrêta brusquement. Il se laissa reposer contre quelque chose de moelleux et chaud, ses yeux demeuraient fermés, maintenant plus serré que jamais comme s'il cherchait à avoir une emprise sur la frissonnante douleur qui le retenait. Deux doigts pressés contre ses lèvres et distraitement il les sépara, acceptant la pilule qui glissait dans sa bouche. Les doigts se retirèrent, remplacés quelques secondes plus tard par une surface glacée. Ouvrant la bouche, il laissait l'eau fraîche couler à l'intérieur et emportant la pilule quand il avala.

Il ouvrit vaguement ses yeux, fixant le tissu noir et blanc à côté de son visage pendant qu'il attendait que sa vision arrête de se déplacer d'elle-même. Soigneusement, il renversa sa tête en arrière très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le visage de l'homme qui le tenait. Il le reconnu aussitôt et sursauta, provoquant une nouvelle explosion de douleur provenant de son épaule blessée où une balle lui avait arraché sa peau alors qu'il était en train de courir à travers les ruelles noires et mouillées. Dès qu'il cria, la voix d'Asami s'était faite murmurante de paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Avec une douceur inhabituelle, une des mains d'Asami lui caressait les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et se détende dans ses bras.

Akihito hurla à son esprit de le repousser, d'imposer n'importe quelle distance mais tout ce qu'il était capable de faire c'était de serrer faiblement la chemise d'Asami avec son bras valide. « Qu'est-ce que … ». Il toussa, sa voix râpeuse était douloureuse lorsqu'il parlait, et le verre d'eau fut pressé une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres. Il buvait lentement, confus quant à cet étrange manifestation de douceur. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, dormait-il toujours et que c'était un de ses rêves bizarre causée par la fièvre. C'était impossible que ce bâtard d'Asami soit gentil avec lui sans arrière-pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que … », il essaya de nouveau, « … tu m'as donné ? » Il était un peu inquiet de la facilité avec laquelle il avait avalé la pilule sans même savoir où il était ou, question essentiel, ce qu'était cette pilule.

Un gloussement répondit à ses paroles, le bousculant légèrement pendant que la poitrine d'Asami bougeait et il ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il ait hésité. Il réussit à retenir le gémissement qui menaçait, sauvant au moins une partie de sa dignité. Le mouvement s'arrêta brusquement et il y eut un court instant avant qu'Asami ne prenne la parole. « Détends-toi. C'est juste un antidouleur. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même ? »

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme et réalisa que c'était vrai. La douleur dans son corps était en baisse. Elle était toujours là, mais ses plus petites blessures s'évanouissaient et la brûlure qui était à la place de son épaule blessée n'était désormais plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd au lieu du battement rugissant d'il y a un instant. Pendant qu'il était en train d'y penser, Asami tripotait quelque chose en dehors de la ligne de mire d'Akihito. Quand il se retourna, Akihito cligna des yeux quand un plateau fut déposé sur ses genoux. Un petit bol de soupe y était présenté, pour la plupart que du bouillon, et un demi-pain également. Asami se décala de son côté, lui donnant plus de place pour bouger son bras gauche. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas mais il tenta de prendre la cuillère avec sa main gauche. D'une certaine façon il y réussit et l'a plaça dans le bol mais il trembla quand il tenta de la lever et renversa le liquide avant même qu'il y arrive. Il reposa la cuillère, sa main gauche retomba sur les draps et il serra le poing et Akihito tout en faisant cela essaya de combattre les larmes inutiles qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Chut ». Et il y avait de nouveau ce souffle réconfortant, une légère caresse, puis Asami se déplaça pour revenir à sa position précédente. Une longue et élégante main ramassa la cuillère, la plongea dans le bol et la porta aux lèvres d'Akihito. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa Asami le nourrir. Il essaya de faire baisser ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'accablait mais il ne pouvait l'arrêter. Asami faisait ça pour lui. Quelle que soit la situation, où qu'ils puissent être ou ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, Asami lui donnait toujours l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée sans défense. Maintenant il en était là, trop faible pour pouvoir bouger, coincé dans le lit d'Asami et dépendant de lui pour tout. Il avait même besoin que l'homme le nourrisse car il était trop faible pour le faire lui-même.

A un moment, entre les trajets de la cuillère, sa tête tomba et se reposa sur l'épaule d'Asami. Ses yeux se refermèrent très lentement et sa respiration se calma après s'être endormi sur l'épaule d'Asami.

Un léger malaise le tira du sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois sur une chambre plongé dans l'obscurité. Sa vessie lui rappelait péniblement qu'elle était pleine et il regarda autour de lui, avant de s'arrêter sur une porte ouverte à sa droite. Il se souvenait vaguement la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici que c'était la salle de bain. Ses muscles protestèrent quand il essaya de se lever et il eu la très vague idée de réveiller Asami qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit juste à côté de lui, il se retourna pour voir que seule son dos était visible. Mais rien que d'y repenser il se refusa catégoriquement de laisser Asami l'aider.

Très lentement il tira les couvertures avec sa main gauche, passant doucement le poids de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bouger ses jambes un peu en-dehors du lit. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur, il attrapa le bord du lit avec son brase gauche et se hissa de manière à se retrouver en position assise. Il resta ainsi, courbé, attendant d'être capable de respirer de nouveau normalement. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'ombre du plancher ce qui le calma. Ses jambes n'étaient pas blessées, ça devrait donc être la partie la plus facile, non?

Il berça son bras droit avec celui de gauche, en essayant de ne pas trop le bousculer puisqu'il tremblait et que ses jambes n'étaient pas très stables. A force de détermination, il se propulsa sur le sol sans broncher jusqu'à la porte. Il dû lâcher son bras pour pouvoir fermer la porte et, oh mon dieu que ça faisait mal quand il fit ça. Le mouvement heurta son bras, envoyant une douleur qui vrilla son épaule. Il ferma la porte rapidement, plus fort qu'il ne le voulût mais il espérait qu'Asami avait le sommeil trop lourd pour le remarquer. Il ferma la porte à clé, juste au cas où et tâtait le long du mur gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au commutateur.

Bien, plus qu'une étape qui se trouvait en face de lui. Asami avait l'une de ces toilettes style à l'occidental, élevé au-dessus du plancher, ce qui rendait les choses plus facile d'une certaine et douloureuse manière. La tête appuyée contre le mur de carrelages froid, il laissa son bas sur l'ornement alors qu'il tentait de baisser son pantalon. Asami l'avait changé pendant qu'il était inconscient puisqu'il ne portait pas les vêtements de ville qu'il avait la nuit où il pleuvait. Il baissa son pantalon plus que nécessaire. Comme il l'avait remarqué, il était surprit que le pantalon lui aille si bien. Il ne pouvait pas appartenir à Asami et de plus il avait l'air en bon état ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement neuf. Est-ce qu'Asami l'aurait acheté pour lui ?

Il venait juste de terminer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte le faisant tressaillir et il perdu la prise qu'il avait sur son pantalon. « Akihito ? »

Fait chier, ce n'était pas le moment qu'Asami l'interrompe maintenant. « Je vais bien va-t-en ». Compte tenu de son histoire avec le principal intéressé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux quant au peu d'habits qu'il portait vu la minceur de la porte qui les séparait. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à la fermer à clé bien qu'Akihito ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant aux capacités d'Asami.

« Tu ne devrais pas sortir du lit. » Ah bien sûr Asami avait l'air en colère.

« Je vais bien, » cria-t-il en arrière, tirant la chasse d'eau pour prouver ses dires. Maintenant en avant pour la partie difficile. Glissant sa tête le long du mur il se pencha pour atteindre le papier qui était resté hors d'atteinte et la douleur dans son bras ne cessait d'augmenter et le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il se mordit la lèvre, l'écorchant un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était… et se cassa la figure. Lorsqu'il tomba, son épaule rencontra la dureté du sol carrelé et il cria assez fort pour réveiller l'immeuble entier. Il était certain qu'Asami s'agitait vu comment il criait en frappant sur la porte. Lentement, calmement, il se força à respirer pour diminuer la douleur, il replia ses jambes pour pouvoir les mettre dans son pantalon. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur son visage et le moindre mouvement lui arrachait un hoquet de douleur mais il devait le faire. Le martèlement s'arrêta alors qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, ce qui ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Il roula sur le dos et leva les hanches pour pouvoir enfiler le pantalon jusqu'au bout. Avec détermination il s'assit et, de là, il tenta de se lever de n'importe quel manière, chercha le robinet afin qu'il puisse se laver les mains.

Il y eut un grattement à la porte et puis tout à coup Asami était là, le tenant dans ses bras. Il cria de nouveau et Asami le libéra si vite qu'on aurait dit que l'homme s'était brûlé. Avant qu'Asami n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Akihito tombait sur sa poitrine, le visage appuyé contre sa peau nue pendant qu'il pleurait doucement. Sans dire un mot, Asami l'emporta et le ramena, le plaçant doucement sous les couvertures avant d'éteindre les lumières et de revenir à sa précédente place dans le lit.

Akihito resta avec Asami pendant deux jours avant de lui poser finalement la question.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ? »

Asami sourit seulement avec suffisance, maître de lui, et ne dit pas un mot.

Un autre souvenir lui revint, pendant qu'il se rappelait sa nuit pluvieuse. « Où est mon appareil photo ? »

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qui se dessinait déjà sur le visage de ce bâtard. « Confisqué »

Il lui lança un regard furibond. C'était son appareil photo. Comment cet homme osait-il …

« C'était mes rivaux, d'une certaine manière. » Il cligna des yeux en fixant Asami pendant que les mots qui coulaient doucement de sa bouche le captivaient. « Tu m'as bien aidé en faisant ces photos. Il y avait suffisamment de preuves pour les faire plonger, m'en débarrassant pour de bon ».

Voilà pourquoi il était aussi gentil. Akihito se sentit soudainement mal, s'ajoutant à la déception qui lui tordait l'estomac. « C'est seulement pour ça que tu es aussi gentil avec moi ? C'est tout ce que je vaux ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. » Asami était soudainement très proche, surgissant sur le bord du lit. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu vaux ? ». Sa cravate se retrouva abandonnée sur le sol et Asami commença à déboutonner sa cravate en portant des regards affamés sur Akihito. Un écart familier se dessinait sur le visage du photographe et il sentit soudainement un sentiment de panique alors que le lit se creusa sous le poids d'Asami.

« Non ». Il cria avant même d'y penser, son esprit vrilla sous le coup d'une panique incontrôlée. «S'il te plaît. Ne fais rien ». Il se recula plus loin, ne voyant plus Asami puisqu'il se pencha sur la tête du lit. Une douleur vive brula son épaule mais il était trop absorbé par ses émotions tourbillonnantes. « S'il te plaît ne me blesse pas plus » supplia-t-il. Fermant les yeux, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait tellement mal, si désespéré, il ne pouvait pas le faire dans cet état. Ce serait le briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Une main se posa sur lui et il sursauta en gémissant mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle restait juste là, caressant doucement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne du mur pour regarder Asami confusément. Le visage de l'homme était vide, vidé de toute émotion.

« Viens ici »

Stupidement, Akihito obéit, laissant les mains d'Asami le soulever avec soin et l'installant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le lit encore une fois. Un oreiller supplémentaire était caché sous le bras d'Asami il se pencha et l'embrassa comme jamais. Le baiser lui coupa le souffle, un peu comme tous ces baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, mais celui-là était différent. Il n'y avait pas de cette violence qui caractérisait leur précédent échanges, ni cette violence. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il ne protesta pas lorsqu'Asami le dévêtit lentement avant de le faire la même chose pour lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit quelque chose qu'Akihito ne put voir dans le tiroir avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il n'était pas suffisamment distrait pour ne pas remarquer lorsqu'un un doigt froid et mouillé s'inséra en lui et il se tendit, sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre venant de la méthode habituel d'Asami : deux doigts poussés brièvement et le tout le faisait crier.

« Détends-toi ». Le mot fut soufflé dans ses cheveux pendant que son doigt se pressa de nouveau en lui, entrant lentement. C'était douloureux, mais ce n'était pas cette douleur brusque et vibrante auquel il était habitué. A la place, la douleur bourdonnait au fond de lui, constante mais elle pouvait être ignorée et il se détendit légèrement puisque le deuxième doigt n'était pas ajouté immédiatement.

« Tu ne veux pas que ça fasse mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Levant les yeux vers le visage d'Asami, il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Je déteste la douleur », admit-il lentement, pas certain pourtant qu'Asami prenne en compte ce qu'il venait de dire tout comme il y a un mois lorsqu'il avait glissé et l'avait dit à Asami lorsque celui-ci avait visité son appartement.

Il connaissait ce sourire qui s'élargissait sur le visage d'Asami et au lieu d'essayer de ne pas y prendre garde, il tourna juste la tête et rougit. Asami recula son visage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer comment cet homme le regardait, avec son sourire qui s'étendait sur tout son visage. « Eh bien, c'est certainement plus facile ainsi. Tu as déjà deux doigts à l'intérieur de toi et tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois. »

« Hein ? » Se concentrant sur ce qu'il sentait, Akihito réalisa qu'Asami avait glissé un deuxième doigt pendant qu'il ne prêtait pas attention et les deux se déplaçaient d'avant en arrière, le cisaillant lentement. Un troisième doigt s'y glissa, il se tendit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir au toucher doux. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, en secret, sans jamais vraiment se l'être avouer, ce genre de contact doux. Les doigts d'Asami se déplaçaient plus profondément en lui et il se laissa fondre dans les draps. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient poussés plus profondément et il vit soudainement des étoiles. Une main à la base de son cou l'empêchait de bouger son épaule qui ne faisait plus que l'élancer pendant qu'il se déplaçait.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Oui ». Fermant ses yeux, il murmura ce mot et il ne sentait pas aussi inquiet qu'il pensait qu'il devrait être. Au contraire, il avait plus l'impression qu'un poids s'était allégé de sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression de flotter au-dessus du lit.

« Prêt pour plus ? »

Les yeux grand ouverts, il regardait Asami pendait que celui-ci retirait ses doigts. Il lui demandait. Asami, grand homme d'affaires et chef de mafia lui demandait à lui, Akihito, modeste photographe, l'autorisation. Lentement, il hocha la tête, trop effrayé pour dire quelque chose et de briser le conte de fée qui semblait avoir pris possession de cet homme.

Asami le tenait soigneusement, pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, et s'arrangeait pour n'ajouter aucune pression à son épaule blessée, même si ses hanches sortaient du lit. Deux oreillers de plus furent placés, de leur place à la tête du lit, dans son dos pour le maintenir pendant qu'Asami était toujours en lui, laissant Akihito s'habituer à sa présence. C'était étrange. Asami était assez gros mais pas douloureux, du moins pas trop. Il s'agissait davantage d'un étirement que la douleur auquel il était habitué. Il se détendit sous les couvertures et respira plus facilement, ce qui était le signe qu'Asami attendait puisqu'il en profita pour se déplacer très lentement.

Il eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'Asami se retira entièrement et attendit ensuite un moment, puis un léger gémissement lorsqu'Asami revint en lui, tout aussi lentement, tout en douceur. Le mouvement était bizarre, trop étrange et il avait l'impression qu'Asami allait se changer de nouveau à tout moment en mode démon et commencer à le plaquer sur le matelas, sans prêter attention à la douleur qu'il pourrait provoquer. Mais plus il attendait, plus il oubliait la présence de doux baisers sur son épaule et il s'habituait au la même et lente cadence.

De petits gémissements lui échappaient à chaque mouvements et il se sentit emplit d'extase comme il n'en avait jamais vécu auparavant. Mais ici, Asami faisait en sorte qu'il puisse sentir chaque mouvement à chaque minute qui passait. Sa main valide s'agrippait aux cheveux, le tenant fermement pendant qu'il commençait peu à peu à le supplier, mendiant sa libération. Gloussant doucement, Asami l'attrapa, caressa son érection au même rythme lent.

Le bras d'Asami était appuyé contre sa clavicule l'empêchant de bouger, une série de gémissements plus forts que les précédents s'échappaient de ses lèvres en crescendo avant qu'il ne tombe, posé sur le lit. Quelques poussées plus douces et puis Asami mordit l'épaule d'Akihito pendant que le liquide chaud battait en lui. Sa tête bourdonnait trop pour qu'il remarque la douleur, il tint juste le coup, son bras se trouvait autour d'Asami pendant qu'ils revenaient difficilement à la réalité, et il trouvait qu'il aimait ça, mais il ne l'admettrait pas encore. Il avait l'impression qu'Asami le savait déjà.

C'était étrange mais il se sentait déçu de quitter l'appartement d'Asami après deux semaines, juste après c'être fait tirer dessus. Mais il devait revenir à sa vie et il n'avait excuse de rester ici maintenant que son bras était assez guéri pour qu'il s'en occupe lui-même. Il avait même eu la chance d'appeler sa mère, lui laissant savoir qu'il allait bien et elle l'attendait. Il trouva ses chaussures à l'entrée, et quelques vêtements à sa taille étaient apparut deux jours plus tôt sur une chaise près du lit. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

« Tu fuis ? »

Il regarda par –dessus son épaule pour voir l'homme appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle. Ils n'avaient pas discuté mais ils avaient vaguement convenu qu'il partirait prochainement.

« Je n'ais aucune raison de rester. » Malgré que ce qu'il venait de dire était la vérité, cela ne l'empêcha pas de causer une douleur sourde dans son estomac. Il se demanda quelle raison il pourrait donner pour rester. Est-ce qu'il en aurait jamais une ?

« Tu réalise que je t'attraperais à nouveau de toute façon »

Akihito se retourna en regardant par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'il ais jamais donner à Asami. « J'attends avec impatience. »

Il fit un signe avant de courir en dehors de l'immeuble.


End file.
